The other woman
by IndieStrawberry
Summary: She felt no disdain for the 'other women.' In fact she felt nothing at all. Please read R&R this story will give you a real shock. Rated T for mild cursing.


_Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto._

_This is just a story I wrote on paper and now I'm putting it on the computer._

_Hope you like it_

_Enjoy the story. I will explain the story's concept at the end. _

* * *

A slinky black halter dress with rose red pumps is what she wore when he said "I love you." Steak, potatoes and dango is the dinner they had when he proposed. Blue candles are what they used on their wedding night. Now she was wearing the same black dress, making the same steak dinner and using the same blue candles. She's doing all this to help Naruto remember. To remember all the happy times they shared. Some like when Sasuke came back or when Tsunade announced he was next in line to become Hokage. Maybe if he remembers then he might stay come home to her;his wife. Maybe if she's lucky he'll actually sleep with in the bed they used to share. She sighs and leans back against the counter. The last time they were happy is when they were blissful newlyweds;young and in love. She used to think that their life was a fairy-tale. She laughed bitterly;she didn't believe in fairy tales anymore. Only one year into their marriage and everything was falling apart.

No more loving hugs or kisses or even flowers on her pillow. They didn't even make love anymore. No. Those sentiments were reserved for _her; _'the other woman.' She had long since stopped calling the 'other woman' by her real name. They had never really gotten along and she had gotten tired of using the honorific that was so often added to her name. There was no point in calling her by her given name, in her eyes she would always be the 'other women.' The home wrecker the marriage destroyer, the whore that stole her husband. She realized that sometimes she was calling the woman a whore maybe out of line but other times in her mind she felt she deserved it for the pain she caused.

Standing up she piled the plates with the steak dinner. She wasn't much of a cook, but Naruto always said it was the thought that counted. Carrying the plates over to the table she put them next to the wine glasses and lit the candles. It wasn't hard to figure out he was having an affair. He wasn't careful with secrets around her. It was one of the many faults that made her fall in love with him. Ever since she confessed to him the during the dark days of the Akatsuki he had spent so much time with her, catering to her every need; but those times were over now. He thought he fooled everyone, but not her. It had started with the lack of love, then missions with _her_ and finally when she found out about the spacious apartment Naruto kept across town.

She had always wondered when the affair had started. She couldn't really pin point it. Most likely three months after their honeymoon. That was when she had been getting suspicious.

She felt no disdain for the 'other women.' In fact she felt nothing at all. Oh, she had been angry,shocked and confused for a time, but that feeling was long gone. The feeling of abandonment by someone she thought was in love with her was gone; gone like the rest of her heart. Sometimes that feeling of hurt and betrayal came back when she read the love notes he sent the 'other women.' She had began collecting and keeping the notes a few weeks after the affair started. They were sealed in a drawer in her study. Reading them sometimes brought tears to her eyes. The main reason it hurt so much is because the notes were scripted so differently from the love letters he used to send her. The letters were do detailed and full of love that even she could feel the words that were written on the page.

It wasn't often that she cried. Her father had always said crying is for weaklings. Sometimes though when she read thought about how Naruto purely and truly loved the 'other woman' it brought tears to her eyes and she would erupt in sobs. Of course those tears were gone by the time her 'husband' returned;if he came home at all.

She sometimes wondered in the 'other woman' ever felt any measure of remorse for breaking up her marriage. Probably not.

She wouldn't either if she was being loved like that.

She didn't confront Naruto on the affair. He knew that she had known so the subject was never brought up in the rare times that he came home. No one else knew and she intended to keep it that way. It was their dirty little secret;their elephant in the room.

Often she thought _'What went wrong?.' _It was an obvious question with an obvious answer. He had fallen out of love with her. It seemed as if they were roommates rather than husband and wife. Naruto never even shared the bed anymore. He always slept over _her_ house or in the guest room.

She looked at the clock on the wall. It's time read 8:05. She knew that by this time Naruto wasn't coming home tonight. Maybe he'd never come home, maybe the divorce papers would arrive tomorrow. Who knew, for now she could only sit there eat and stare at the clock on the wall.

On the other side of town a spiky haired blond young man wearing only boxers lays next to a young woman wearing only a blue lacy night slip. They lay in bed next to each other in a spacious and well decorated room. The man has his arm draped around the woman's backside and it tightens around her stomach. The woman simply stays in his loving embrace as he whispers sweet nothings in her ear. He tells her about his plans to give his wife the divorce papers tomorrow. The woman believes him because he showed her the papers, signed and sealed.

The woman softly smiles. She knows that he would never lie to her. Soon she would be the new Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze. It was out of her character to become the marriage destroyer;the side woman. She is normally so polite not devious. She admits in her mind that sometimes she feels the pangs of guilt going through her. She admits that sometimes she wonders what her friends and family will think, but she loves this man so to her nothing matters but them.

The man doesn't know when he stopped loving his wife. It just he supposed happened naturally. The fates though have paired him with this beautiful exciting woman that he thought he could never have in a million years. He admits that he shouldn't be doing this to his wife, it's so out of his character. He's so fun-loving and kind but he loves this woman so nothing matters anymore.

The woman shifts in his arms and turns over to look into the sapphire eyes of her blond lover. She smiles and whispers "I love you Naruto-kun." Naruto looks up at the woman in front of him and smiles right back whispering "I love you too...Hinata-hime."

* * *

_**Well that's it. Did I surprise you by revealing that Hinata was 'the other woman.' I know its a bit Ooc for Hinata to be so devious. Did you guys think that Hinata was married to Naruto and someone else was the 'other woman' ?**_

_**See Naruto's married to Sakura but he is cheating on her with Hinata. Surprising no? I keep reading all these stories about how Sakura is the 'other woman' but I decided to make it so Hinata is. **_

_**Well anyway tell me how I did and I have new stories and chapters coming up so keep on watch. **_

_**R&R**_

_**FireKitsuneMistress **_


End file.
